


Respite

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Series: Pushing the limit [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: Ken is about 98% sure that Touka is trying to kill him. His hypothesis is pretty sound -- after all, what else could you call trying to give him a footjob in the middle of a very important meeting? Or making lewd gestures with her hands at him during an important speech meant to bolster the morale of the ghouls in the underground? All of her words to him were dripping with innuendo as well -- like she was intentionally trying to get a rise out of him. Actually, he's certain that was exactly what she was doing.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> We combined two prompts for this fic -- spanking and bath time sex. :D Please let us know if there are any typos or grammatical mistakes. We live off of comments!

Ken is about 98% sure that Touka is trying to kill him.

 

His hypothesis is pretty sound -- after all, what else could you call trying to give him a footjob in the middle of a very important meeting? Or making lewd gestures with her hands at him during an important speech meant to bolster the morale of the ghouls in the underground? All of her words to him were dripping with innuendo as well -- like she was intentionally trying to get a rise out of him.

 

Actually, that was  _ exactly  _ what she was doing. 

 

The sad thing was that her tactic was working. It was as though she were pushing the limits of his control a little more each day, as though trying to make him snap. He still got flustered thinking about how he had chased her down, deeper into the tunnels -- how he had taken her roughly --

  
  
“Distracted?” he hears Touka ask teasingly. She stands in the doorway to the strategy meeting room. He had been in here for the last two hours, trying to plan out their next food expedition to the surface. Her suggestion of cutting up the meat they did into cubes had worked well, but they still needed a way to reliably obtain meat for the future.

  
  
He had been unable to come up with any solutions. ‘Distracted’ was putting it mildly. 

 

He almost tells her that she’s the reason for his inability to make his brain work, but he holds off on it since he’s sure that she’d be more amused by that than anything. He smiles weakly, “Something like that,” he says.

 

She gives him a teasing smile. “Want some help?”    
  


He would love some help -- if he wasn’t so sure that she was the reason for his distraction. “I think I just need to take a break.” 

  
  
She nods in agreement. “Yeah, everyone else is taking a break, so why shouldn’t you?”

  
  
Well, everyone isn’t the One Eyed King, but using this defense would have him obliterated with teasing from his lovely wife. 

 

Damn, he still felt so giddy when he referred to her like that. He was sure this would never get old.

 

Grinning, Touka walks over to him, tugging on his arm. “Come on, come on,” she coaxes, getting him to stand up. He chuckles, following behind her as she leads him outside.

 

They’re walking down the hall side to side, shoulder slightly brushing and he can’t help the excitement of what this  _ break  _ entailed. But as soon as they arrive to their shared cell, she shoves him on the bed and opens up the threadbare blanket to cover him.    
  
“Take a nap.”

 

Ken blinks. Well -- that definitely wasn’t what he expected.   


  
Normally, when Touka dragged him out of a room, the ending result tended to be  _ much _ more interesting than a nap. Was she playing some kind of game? He frowns when she pats his head and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Why do you look so disappointed?” She’s smirking at him. “Were you expecting something else?”

 

He can feel his cheeks burning. “N-No,” he lies, “A nap sounds nice,” he’s not able to completely hide his disappointment, and he pulls the blanket over his head, turning around. Perhaps it was for the best. He hadn’t gotten much sleep at all in the recent weeks, even with Touka’s help. Sleeping beside her often helped, but even then he found himself tossing and turning and waking up in the middle of the night.

 

“Um,” he says suddenly, “Could you read to me, first?” His ears feel warm, especially when he hears her laugh softly.

 

“Are you one of the children now?” She asks, but stands, going to the small bookshelf he had managed to bring underground. She runs her fingers along the spines of many of books before landing on his copy of  _ Norwegian Wood.  _ “Is this one okay?” 

 

He nods, “Yes,” he says, and smiles when she encourages him to lift his head, scooting underneath it on the bed, before allowing him to rest on her lap. 

 

“ _ I was thirty-seven then,” _ she reads in a soft, clear voice. The same voice that she often used when reading to the many children in the ward.  _ “Strapped in my seat as the huge 747 plunged through dense cloud cover--,” _ He relaxes, eyes drifting closed, focusing on the sound of her voice.

 

This was nice.

 

\--

 

He wakes up later, plunged in darkness. 

 

For a moment, he panics, fearing the worst. That his nightmares had come true and when he leaves his cell cot, he would only find before him a path of death and destruction because he had been unable to protect anything. 

 

But then he hears the giggling of children, chasing each other in the hallways and a voice shushing them because it was nighttime and they better get to bed. He comes back onto his senses and rubs his chest just above where his heart is. It was hammering.

 

It’s okay. Everyone’s okay. 

 

He exhales in relief, as a sense of calm filters him. He had sweat through his sweatshirt and could use a shower so that was what he set off to do. 

 

Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, he headed off to find the place empty. He preferred night showers for this reason. The last thing he needed was someone coming by to interrupt his super important shower thinking. But alas, his mind was drawing blanks. 

 

_ Oh well,  _ he rubs his temples, frustrated.  _ I’ll think about it later.  _

 

He still needed a plan to procure sustenance for the people living underground. But that could probably wait until tomorrow when everyone would be awake. 

 

He turns the squeaking tap and a rush of cold water soothes his face as he splashes a palm full. They had a to conserve on important necessities like soap and shampoo but Ken likes to sneak some of Touka’s out when he takes his quick showers. 

 

It wasn’t like she minded, the last thing he wanted was her telling him he stunk.

 

Speaking of which, he wondered where she had gone. Her bath supplies were missing too. 

 

It was then, after he had closed the faucet that he heard her slow humming of a song he recalls her playing at Re: on nights when she was closing alone. 

 

He walks further into the shared bathroom -- and isn’t surprised to see her lounging in one of the tubs that Yomo had managed to scavenge and bring down into the tunnels. They didn’t use it often as it had to be filled completely with hot water, but it was a nice luxury on the rare occasions that they wanted to exert the effort necessary to use it. It seemed as though Touka had felt the desire to pamper herself tonight.

  
  
She’s resting her arms and cheek on the edge of the tub, humming softly. 

  
  
He approaches, moving closer, and she looks up, smiling when she sees him. “Sleep well?” She asks, and sits up. Ah, she’s so naked. He’s still not entirely used to seeing her completely bared to him in this way. He still remembers tip-toeing around her back in anteiku, when she had alway seemed ready to bite his head off about something. His lips quirk. They really had come far, hadn’t they?   


  
He sits on the edge of the tub. “I did. Thank you,” he says softly, and he takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers. 

 

This was apparently the wrong thing to do, as she smirks and pulls him down, forcing him to fall into the tub along with her. He sputters, water splashing everywhere, and drenching his clothes, as he finds himself on top of her. His face is pressed right against her slick, soft breasts. He gasps, “W-What are you doing?!”

  
  
“You came to take a bath, right?”

  
  
Well, he had come to take a shower, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to ruin some of the few clothes that he had --

  
  
She’s giving him a coy smile. Oh, right, she’s playing with him again. Trying to provoke a reaction. He bites his lip, this was something that he always struggled with. He never wanted to be too rough with her, but she seemed to crave that from him. He’s always at war with himself, as there’s a part of him that can’t deny that he loves making her submit. Seeing her like that always turned him on --

  
  
“I did,” he murmurs, “But it seems like you have different ideas.”

  
  
“Do I?” She asks innocently, “I just wanted to help you get clean.” 

 

His eyes narrow but not unkindly. “Now, we both know that’s not true,” He murmurs, unable to stop the cheek that slips into his tone. “You’ve been teasing me so much recently...” 

  
  
She hums playfully. “Oh? Have I been? I didn’t notice…” 

  
Another lie.

  
  
He couldn’t believe how far she was willing to go with her act. It both frustrated and excited him at the same time, perhaps that was what she wanted? To get a rise out of him and let him do whatever it is he wanted with her?

  
  
That excited him  _ more _ .

 

He stands up in the tub and slips his shirt and pants off. Touka rests her cheek on her folded arms on top of the rim of the tub, watching with interest and hunger as he slips his boxers down his slim hips. 

 

He slips into the warm water, facing her and when he pulls her in, she slips right against him with her back to his chest. 

 

Now that was more like it. 

 

“Is this what you were planning?” He murmurs in her ear, ghosting his lips over the shell with a soft kiss. “You could have just asked, you know I would never say no to you.”

 

She closes her eyes, resting her head back against his shoulder as his arms wrap around her waist. “Where’s the fun in that?” She retorts, “You always seem so skittish about this. Maybe I want to know that you want me too,” his eyes widen, and he frowns, nuzzling her cheek. So that was what all of this was about?

  
  
“You don’t think I want you?” He asks, worried. “Why would you think--”

 

She brings a finger to his lips. “Shush. I don’t mean like that,” and then she smirks and rubs her ass against his cock, which was beginning to poke her from their proximity in the tub. He gasps, and cheeks flushing. “I think I know that you do -- I just want you to feel more comfortable taking charge. I won’t turn you down either -- if you ask,” she explains.   


  
_ Oh. _

 

Well, that was --

 

He flushes. She wanted her to feel more comfortable with him -- to not feel so much insecurity and guilt about his desires for her. 

 

His belly grows warm, and he bites his lip before taking a deep breath. What he wanted -- that was something that he never focused on all that much. His entire life what he had wanted hadn’t mattered much. He had wanted his mother to choose him over her sister, he had wanted to be loved by his aunt, he hadn’t wanted to be nearly killed on his first real date -- the list really went on and on.

  
  
What he wanted --

  
  
“Alright,” he says softly, “Get on your hands and knees.”

  
  
He sees her jump slightly, startled by his rough tone. He didn’t often speak to her like this -- like she was one of the others in Goat, under his command -- but the change in his voice seems to have an effect on her as she just does that. There’s not much space in the tub, so she uses her hands to brace the rim of the tub, and looks back at him, eyes half-lidded.

  
  
“Like this?” She asks.

 

Now, that was quite a sight.

  
  
Water clings to her skin, and the dim candle light in the bathroom bathes her skin in a warm, yellowish hue. The water in the tub sloshes as she shows him her ass, and he swallows deeply as he sees her cunt between her thighs, glistening with moisture from the tub. Or was it something else?

 

He palms her ass, giving it a nice firm squeeze to tease her. Her head falls back with a moan, knees buckling -- all of that and he had only just touched her. 

  
  
Sometimes, he can’t believe the sort of pull he had on her. How the simplest touch, the most innocent of looks gets her so worked up. It was -- powerful. In those moments, he didn’t need to be the one eyed king to feel the might of his own power. 

 

This beautiful woman was so enraptured with him, perhaps as much as he was with her.

 

He smiles softly. “You like that?” She doesn’t give a response but presses herself back on his warm palm so he gives it another squeeze. 

 

That was interesting -- maybe, he can go a little further now. 

  
  
Experimentally, he takes his hand off, only to bring it down with a stinging slap. It’s not hard enough to reverberate anywhere, but the effects were surely felt by her and her trembling body. For a moment, he thinks he’s made some kind of mistake, until she looks back at him with a determined look within her hazy, violet eyes.

  
  
“Could you -- do that again?” 

  
He nods dumbly, stifling the excitement he was feeling within himself as he lets his palm calm down with another crackling slap and another, watching how her knees buckle and her hips tremble from the force of his actions. 

 

She really likes that?

 

He feels powerful -- darker. Like she is drawing something else out of him entirely. Something that he wasn’t even aware existed until her. He licks his lips. “What kind of a girl gets off on this, hmm?” He teases, too excited to be embarrassed by his words. “You were just teasing me all week to do this to you?”

 

Her head falls forward with a groan as this slap is coordinated with a nice stroke between her legs with his fingers. He smiles.

  
  
That’s definitely not just water. 

 

Her legs were trembling from it and he was only getting started. She must like it when he spoke like this to her. 

  
  
But he was worried. He didn’t want her to fall. He soothes his hand over the reddened skin and pulls her back into his lap, wrapping her around his arms as she trembles from the arousal and excitement. 

  
  
She must have really enjoyed that. 

  
  
“W-Why’d you stop?” She scrunches up her nose as she looks at him over her shoulder. “I was so close.”

 

“I was worried that you would fall, we can’t have that now, can we?” He runs his palm over her still flat belly. “We can do this more in our room, right now I’d much rather do something else.”

 

“Something else?” 

 

She’s still shivering from arousal, and he nods, “Straddle me,” he orders again, and she smiles in understanding as she sits up and moves towards him, carefully placing her thighs on either side of his hips.

  
  
“Just like that,” Ken gasps as he feels her press her cunt flush against his cock. The heat in his belly is burning now, and he can feel it spreading, making his entire body feel warm. He shudders despite himself. It was always like this when they were together. She makes him feel too many things -- pleasure that he hadn’t even thought was possible. 

 

She grinds against him, grinning before brushing her lips over his. It begins slowly as she wraps her arms around his neck, and worries bottom lip with her teeth. “You feel so good,” she murmurs, and his cock aches just hearing her say that.

 

He grips her ass again, squeezing the soft flesh and she shivers again. The skin must still be tender there --

  
  
“Inside,” she rasps, “Now --- please --,”

  
  
He really did love to hear her beg.

 

“Okay,” he says, just as urgently, as he squeezes her hip, helping her lift herself. She grips the base of his cock, stroking him once, and then twice before she begins to slowly sink down on him. Touka takes it slowly, easing him in inch by slick inch and he groans as her inner muscles squeeze around him.

 

He’s not sure he’ll ever get tired of this feeling, either.

 

She’s so hot inside -- throbbing around him, until he’s finally sheathed within her. He kisses her, hungrily this time.

  
  
His hips roll up, but it’s hard to find the leverage in this position, and he finds himself groaning in frustration. “Move,” his voice is a low and urgent baritone as he squeezes her hips harder, for once not thinking of gentleness. He needs her -- now.

 

Luckily, Touka is all too eager to comply as she lifts herself up, until only the tip of him is still inside of her, and swivels her hips back down. The wind is almost knocked out of him from the intensity of the feeling, and she smiles hazily as she repeats the action, removing her arms from his around his neck to place them behind her, balancing on his thighs.

 

She bounces on his lap, sending water spilling out of the tub, but it’s hard to care about the mess they’ll have to clean up when she feels this good.

 

His eyes open hazily to the sight of her pale, smooth skin moist from the warm water, her breasts bouncing with every rock of her hips. It was truly a beautiful sight.    
  


She was gasping desperately, rocking against him, letting him watch how his cock slides in and out of her with every movement. 

 

He groans again, sliding a palm up her belly towards her breasts, squeezing them with the mind to be gentle. They were definitely swelling up -- with milk for their child. 

 

“T-Touka-chan,” He gasps, squeezing her breasts together, “Are you close?”

 

She nods her head deliriously, finding herself getting closer and closer to releasing the warmth that has pooled inside of her belly. Her inner walls clench him nice and tight; making him squeeze her breasts until they hurt. 

  
  
She hisses from the pain but she doesn’t let him apologize for it, moving his hands away to kiss him again. He hugs her closer as they shift their hips in a jaunty rhythm, they were going much more erratically, he was so close -- 

 

His hand slides down to where they were joined and circles her clit to bring her closer faster and she’s practically writhing off of him, water sloshing away everywhere as they come together.

 

She’s boneless in the aftermath, sighing contently and laying her head against his shoulder. They don’t separate, even as he begins to soften inside of her. Still, there’s no need for him to move -- not when he loves the feeling of being connected to her so intimately. “How do you feel?” She asks. She draws small circles along his bicep with her finger.

 

He smiles, kissing her cheek. “Good. Thank you.” 

 

How did he ever manage to deserve someone like her?

 

\--

 

The next day, Naki interrupts the next strategy meeting with a grim look on his face. “Boss,” he says seriously, as he meets Ken’s eyes. “I think we need to leave the underground. It’s not safe.”

 

Ken’s eyes widen, panic seizing him. Not safe? But they had just done a sweep of the entire ward, both above and below ground -- and Hajime was secure in his cell. There was no way that there had been a breach. Tsukiyama throws him a worried look, as do the others. “What do you mean?” He asks.

 

“There’s a ghost down here,” the blonde man says seriously -- and everyone falls silent.

 

Nishiki snorts, “And what the hell makes you think that?” Ken finds himself sighing in relief, sipping his coffee. Alright -- perhaps, he had been too worried after all --

 

“I’m serious!” Naki insists, “Every night I hear a woman wailing! It’s definitely a ghost of one of the old ghouls down here!”

 

Ken chokes, spewing coffee everywhere.

 

Then, Nishiki smirks, “Oh, really?  Well, on second thought, you might just be onto something there about this ghost…”

 

Flushing, he ends the meeting immediately. 

 

He really had to tell Touka to be more quiet in the future. 


End file.
